Medias
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Ella sólo cambió sus calcetas negras por unas medias para pasar un buen invierno, no pensaba que ese cambio afectaría tanto a Ichigo IchiRuki*lemon* PDT: Feliz San Valentin  D


**Título: Medias**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, si fuera mío habría demasié IchiRuki 3**

El sonido de aquella tela rasgarse le hacía volver a sus pensamientos, a recomponer su postura ¿Qué había hecho?, lo único era probar aquella "cosa", a la que los humanos llamaban medias, ¿ el por qué? , porque a pesar de estar en el mes de febrero, el frío en Karakura era insoportable, incluso para la menuda shinigami. De sus labios se escapó un suave gemido al sentir como sus nalgas eran manoseadas por otro individuo que le arrancaba gemidos con su devastadora lengua.

**- ¡ Me.. las has roto! **- se quejó ella dándole un empujón, el chico que la "acosaba" no se movió ni un centímetro, seguía allí parado frente a ella, la tenía acorralada en los vestuarios femeninos, sonrió perspicaz y le dió otro tirón , provocando más agujeros en aquellas medias negras que llevaba la ojiazul.

**- Es tu culpa, enana **- dijo él con el tono enfadado de siempre- **te dije que no cambiaras tus calcetas por esas malditas medias.**

**- Tenía frío en las piernas, además no tengo porque darte explicaciones, yo me pongo lo que quiero. - **encarcó una de sus cejas sin dejar de buscar su mirada, en aquellos movimientos tan peligrosos del pelinaranja. No era justo que ella se helara de frío mientras que las demás estuvieran calentitas con sus medias, ella tambien tenía derecho a tener las suyas, y no tener sus blanquecinas piernas heladas cada mañana que iban de camino al instituto. No comprendía mucho la actitud del chico ¿Ahora quería ser su esteticista?, desde que había cambiado esa prenda de vestir su personalidad y su mal humor se habían hecho presentes y le estaban llevando a la locura...

_**- Oh Inoue, ¿y esa prenda?, ¿ Qué es? - **__comentó la morena intrigada al no ver sus calcetas que normalmente solía llevar._

_**- ¿Ah?, ¿ Esto?, se llaman medias Kuchiki-san **__- sonrió ella levantandose un poco la falda y enseñandole como eran concretamente - __**Suelo usarlas en invierno, cuando hace mucho frío.**_

_¿Por qué Ichigo nunca le había hablado de esa curiosa prenda?, le habría "tomado prestada" unas a Yuzu para ese dichoso invierno, cuando terminara el frío habría vuelto a sus calcetas como normalmente solía hacer._

_**- Yo quiero probar unas... **__- puso carita de chappy degollado, mirando a su amiga con cierta súplica- __**pero deberé pasar frío lo que queda de invierno... que lástima **__- sacó uno de sus pañuelos y se limpió aquellas lágrimas de actriz profesional._

_**- En el vestuario tengo otras, si quieres te las puedo prestar**__ - sonrió ella con sinceridad._

_- __**¡ Muchas gracias, Inoue!**_

_Había salido victoriosa en menos de cinco minutos..._

Rukia chocó con los armarios que se encontraban en el vestuario, cada paso que retenía la hacía caer en la boca del lobo. Para los ojos del shinigami sustituto, ella se veía terriblemente sexy, su falda medio levantada, aquellas medias que se les habían bajado hasta los muslos sumada de aquellos agujeros que él mismo le había proporcionado, y la cara de enfado de la Kuchiki, se estaba divirtiendo mucho

**- Aun no escuché tus argumentos contra mis medias, estoy deseando oirlos antes de pegarte una patada - **dijo ella finalmente, sin duda estaba terriblemente molesta ya no sólo por sus medias , si no por la forma en la que se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

**- No me gustan.**

**- Eso no es una respuesta con argumentos válidos para mí- **dicho esto, su paciencia se agotó, y una patada iba directa a él, pero retuvo su pierna cogiendola con una mano y dejandola a la altura de su cintura, ahora la shinigami contaba con el apoyo del armario que tenía a su espalda y su poco equilibrio ante dicha postura. Ichigo volvió a sonreir ligeramente, con un nuevo tiron de forma brusca, había quedado al descubierto la intimidad de la chica, su fuerza había roto completamente la susodicha prenda y se había llevado consigo su ropa interior de chappys, ahora sólo observaba sus pliegues, y con su mirada Rukia sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer, podía ver con claridad que su miembro estaba erecto por sus pantalones abultados**- O..oye ¿Qué diablos pretendes hacer?**

**- Enana no actues como una niña asustada, sabes perfectamente que me jode que utilices más ropa de lo debido, si lo que quieres es pasar calor, tenías que habermelo pedido desde un principio -** con su mano libre desabrochó su pantalón, y sus bóxer, dejando a la vista como de "apasionado", estaba su amigo, antes de que Rukia pudiese protestar, ya había entrado en ella.

_Se sentía un poco extraña con aquella prenda, no eran incómodas pero si sentía como si su piel fuera tocada por algo,o alguien, para su tranquilidad ya no tenía erizaba el bello de sus piernas y se sentía en una temperatura, que no necesitaba tiritar ni tampoco ponerse un chaquetón, aunque le estaban dando problemas, se bajaban desde su barriga hasta por debajo de su trasero, conforme andaba, y conforme de movía, era tremendamente frustrante, ya que debía tirarse una y otra vez sobre la falda, para acomodarlas a su lugar y sin duda le frustraba cada vez más._

_**- Oi, enana, ¿Por qué no dejas de pegarte tirones?, no te va a hacer crecer ¿ lo sabes no? **__- caminó hacia su lado en uno de los cambios de clase, sus manos estaban por detrás de su cabeza y lanzaba leves miradas a la shinigami que prefería ignorarle y seguir con su batalla contra esa dichosa prenda._

_**- Idiota, podrías ayudarme en vez de decir tonterías **__- comentó ella mirandole malamente._

_- __**Cómo quieras, pero no te quejes si no consigo nada **__- suspiró acompañandola al vestuario, colocó sus manos en ambos lados de las medias y tiraba hacia arriba con fuerza, minutos después las medias se volvían a caer quedando por encima de la rodilla._

_- __**¡ Serás debilucho, tira más!**_

_**- ¡ No hace falta que me lo digas, imbécil!.**_

_El pelinaranja enfadado tiró denuevo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que las costuras de la medias, rozaran con la intimidad de la chica, ocasionandole un gemido bastante sonoro, sus miradas se cruzaron , pero fueron desviadas al instante, en ellos sólo había quedado un incómodo silencio del cual no sabían como salir._

_**- Déjalo no importa, no sé para que te he pedido esto.**__- no pretendía dejar su orgullo de lado, es más pretendía "chincharle", como ella solía hacer, se apartó del pelinaranja de inmediato, aquel contacto por un momento la había extasiado, no debía tomarle mucha importancia, sólo conseguir un cinturón para esas medias, o algo que consiguiera detener su bajada._

_A pesar de sus comentarios y quejidos, Ichigo siguió mirandola con curiosidad, había visto con claridad la expresión de la shinigami ante aquel gemido, su rostro parecía tan débil, por un momento quería verlo por una vez más, sentir que ella contaba con su protección, sin más dilación la abrazó por la espalda, dando pequeños besos a su cuello con dulzura, y metiendo una de sus manos bajo su ropa. no recibió ninguna patada, ni queja de la shinigami, si no un suspiro ante aquellos pequeños besos, que habían erizado su piel, buscó sus labios y una vez que los apresó, sus lenguas comenzaban con una ardue batalla, tocaba sus piernas como solía hacer, pero esa maldita tela no le deja tocarla 100%, como solía hacerlo, como le molestaba, estaba al borde de su propia paciencia, no iba a ceder ante un trozo de tela, para nada, él era mucho más peligroso que ello, sin aguantar más sus propios impulsos, hincó sus propios dedos en aquellas medias y tiró de ellas con brusquedad, nadie podía con Kurosaki Ichigo._

Las embestidas se habían echo más rápidas, Rukia había optado por cargar su propio peso en el cuerpo de Ichigo, entrelazó sus piernas a sus caderas, su espalda estaba siendo golpeada contra el armario, e intentaba como podía reprimir sus gemidos, no era cuestión de que les pillaran, no de esa manera, la inocente Kuchiki Rukia y el macarra Kurosaki Ichigo, que gran combinación. No dejaba de acariciar sus piernas, ya estaban de la manera que él las conocía, sin nada por encima.

**- Es..esto lo que querías ¿no... es así? -** gimió ella hincando sus uñas en su espalda, estaba llegando a su propio límite.

**- La próxima vez que tapes tus piernas con esas mierdas, te las quitaré delante de todos- **gruñó él entre embestidas, tapar de aquella manera una de las partes favoritas del cuerpo de Rukia, le había echo perder los papeles, ¿Quien diría que la imagen de ese idiota, se iría la garete, y acabaría haciendolo con aquella chica en aquellos vestuarios?. Quizas muy penoso, pero de lo más reconfortante, se descargó en ella, fundiendo su gemido en un profundo beso, los pies de la morena volvieron a tocar el suelo, tenía poca fuerzas en ellas después de aquel "calentón", y acomodó su ropa.

**- Fantastico, me has dejado incluso sin ropa interior, ¡ Cómo piensas ahora que salga de aquí enseñando todo!- **gritó tirandole de la camisa del uniforme.

- **Procura tirarte mucho de la falda, para que no se te vea nada** - le guiñó el ojo divertido, metiendo una de sus manos traviesas por debajo de su falda, era cierto, ahora su secreto, era no llevar nada, sólo él lo sabía- **Venga vamos a clase **- le dió un leve golpe en el trasero conforme caminaba de regreso a clase de lo más contento. mientras que Rukia era la que perdía los nervios esta vez, apretaba los puños para calmarse. pero era imposible, ese idiota había pasado esa raya con creces.

**- ¡ Ichigo, me las pagarás!**

**Fin:**

Bueno antes de nada os deseo un **Feliz San Valentín, **este es mi pequeño regalo y espero que lo disfruteis.

**¿De dónde surgió esta idea?: **Me lo han comentado amigos que leyeron partes de este One-shot, y es por una experiencia propia y una batalla con unas medias, (no, si lemon incluido en la realidad xD)

Espero que nos veamos en otro fic:

**Rukia: me pregunto si harás que en el proximo nos acostemos**

**Yo: Pues es otro One-shot, y si es lemon**

**Ichi: como disfrutas con esto.**

**Yo: No lo sabes tu bien xD**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan~**


End file.
